1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock device for an automobile, more particularly to a lock device which covers and protects two diametrically opposed portions of the rim of the steering wheel in the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the art that a conventional lock device has a J-shaped end portion which hooks over the rim of a steering wheel. The rim of the steering wheel may be broken by means of a saw or the like so as to remove the J-shaped end portion of the lock device from the steering wheel. As a result, the steering wheel can be rotated. In this way, a thief can steal a car in which the conventional lock device is incorporated.